Come Close to Me
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: "I know you may see it differently, but no matter what happens I will always be by your side. You are the reason the rain stopped. Never forget that ok?" Natsu X Juvia fic. Short summary I know.
1. The Party

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and his publishers.**

* * *

Juvia looked intently into the mirror in her room as she fixed her hair into her signature curls. Once she was satisfied with how her hair looked she pulled out her lip liner and ruby red lipstick. She applied the liner, making sure she had outlined them perfectly. She then applied the lipstick expertly, blotting her lips when she finished. Admiring what she saw in the mirror she stood up and took off her robe as she walked towards the bed, wearing the brand new black corset that she had just bought for the occasion. She looked at the royal blue dress that laid upon the bed. She held it up and smiled. "Perfect." She put on the dress, stepping through the opening and pulling it up her legs.

She adjusted the straps, but couldn't reach the zipper behind her. She looked at the bathroom door, it was open as the sink water ran. An irritated look appeared on Juvia's face. _How long is he going to be in the bathroom? _She thought to herself, growing further agitated as she called to the bathroom:

"Natsu! How long are you going to be in there? We're going to be late."

The pink haired Dragon Slayer poked his head out from inside the bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "Di'm bruthing my teef Duvia." His words mumbled due to the brush. Juvia giggled, "Take the toothbrush out of your mouth honey." She said to him sweetly. Natsu took out the brush and stepped out of the bathroom, and Juvia's delight turned to irritation as she looked at him.

"Ugh Natsu, you don't even have your shirt on yet." She sounded agitated but in the back of her mind she was admiring his sculpted abs and chest, her face turned red for a moment but she soon shook the stars out of her head. She turned back to the stand where her mirror sat and took out her crystal earrings, putting them on as she turned her back towards Natsu.

"Where's the shirt I bought you in Crocus?" Juvia asked as she checked on her hair once again. "On second thought, I'll wear it down." she said low to herself as she sat down on the chair, grabbing her brush.

Natsu groaned when she asked him the question. "Do I have to wear that Juvia? Why can't I just wear my normal clothes?" He asked as he tugged uncomfortably on the black pants he was wearing. "Why do we have to go to this dumb party anyway?"

"Because Natsu-" she began as she continued to brush her hair, "it's to celebrate winning the Grand Magic Games, which you did great in by the way." She smiled to herself.

Natsu looked in the closet for the shirt Juvia was talking about. "I guess, I don't really see what the big deal is. It was just a fight." He said slightly irritated as he pulled out the shirt Juvia bought him. It was a wine button up shirt with gray and black crosshatching on the inside of the cuffs. He put it on and began to button it up until Juvia called to him, having finished her hair.

"Natsu could you zip up my dress for me?" she asked as she moved her hair out of the way.

"Oh, yeah sure." Natsu walked over to the water wizard and zipped up the gold zipper on the back of the dress.

"Thank you." Juvia moved her hair back into place, turning around so Natsu could see her fully. "Well how do I look?" She asked smiling at him.

Natsu blushed and looked away, scratching his cheek with his finger. "Y…you look fine."

"Good." She moved closer to Natsu and starting buttoning up the rest of his shirt. Natsu's face grew a brighter shade of red.

He tried to keep his mind off how close Juvia was, they had only been dating for a little while now, but Natsu was still a bit uneasy around her. It wasn't because he didn't like her, he just didn't know how to act towards her now. Her normal shy demeanor seemed to evaporate when they were alone, and he didn't really know what it meant. He had never been in a relationship before, Lisanna said that they dated when they were kids but Natsu thought they were just kidding.

"Where did Happy go?" He asked trying to think of something else.

"He left with Wendy & Carla while you were in the shower." She finished buttoning his shirt and stepped back, examining him up and down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're missing something." She thought as she continued to analyze him. Suddenly her eyes widened as she raised her finger in the air. "I know!" she exclaimed as she went to the closet, Natsu still looking at her confused. A few seconds later she walked out holding the pink haired wizard's trademark scarf.

She wrapped around it his neck and smiled at the blushing dragon, she then looked at him quizzically as she held onto his scarf. "There's something else missing."

"What else is there?" Natsu asked confused, he then felt Juvia pull him closer. She kissed him on the cheek causing Natsu's face to turn redder than the fire his magic wielded. "There now you look handsome." She said smiling at him as she walked towards the door to her room. Natsu stood stunned as he held his cheek. She always did stuff like that out of the blue when they were together, and it always caught him off guard.

"Come on let's go, we're already running late." She put her blue slouch beanie on her head as she called to Natsu.

Natsu snapped out of his trance. "Oh yeah, let's go." He ran after her, closing the door behind them as they headed outside.

…

A few minutes later the pair arrived at the guild hall. They could hear the noise from outside, the guild was much more lively than usual. Juvia had been silently anticipating this day for a week, Natsu on the other hand was more apathetic than anything. He looked at his girlfriend whose eyes were lit up, as he looked at her he couldn't help but smile as well.

Juvia grabbed his arm as she pulled him to the guild doors. "Come on, let's go in." She said to him smiling as they walked forward. Natsu smirked, "Ok ok, stop pulling."

As they opened the doors to the guild the two were welcome with thunderous applause by all of the attendants. Natsu looked around his eyes widened at the sheer amount of people in attendance. He knew the party would be big, but not this big. Everyone he had met throughout Fiore and even members from other guilds in the Games were there. It was overwhelming for the Dragon Slayer to say the least.

Natsu smiling from embarrassment turned to Juvia "Man there are a lot of people here right Ju-"a surprised look came across his face when he didn't see her standing next to him. "Juvia?!" he called as loud as he could but it was drowned out by everyone's talking. He began to weave through the crowd looking for her eventually seeing her at the bar, but his heart dropped at the sight he beheld.

He saw Juvia, but next to her was Gray. For a reason he couldn't fathom, Natsu felt a sense of pain in his chest, mixed in with hints of paranoia and anger. He couldn't understand it, he didn't hate Gray, he was one of his closest friends in the guild but seeing him with Juvia caused a quiet fury to build in the dragon Slayer. Maybe it was because Natsu knew of his & Juvia's past, all he knew was he didn't really like the sight of those two so close. As he watched them talk, his anger peaked when he saw Gray but his hand on Juvia's lap.

"Hey!" He tried to yell as he walked towards the bar, but again he was drowned out by the constant conversation. He inhaled sharply, preparing to disperse the crowd by blowing fire into the air, but he suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and drag him away.

He turned around sharply and his face turned from anger to complete surprise as he looked at the person stopping him.

"Ultear?"

"Come with me Natsu."

…

* * *

**My second Jutsu fic. (Pairing is starting to grow on me a bit) R&R :) Let me know what ya think.**


	2. I Chose You

"What do you want Ultear?" Natsu asked still visibly angry about the Juvia & Gray situation unfolding in front of him.

"Just come with me Salamander." Ultear said more forcefully, this time pulling Natsu by the arm towards the second floor. Natsu tried to wriggle out of it, but for some reason he was unable to release her grip.

"Ultear wait!" He yelled but to no avail. He turned back around to look at Juvia once more, reaching out his hand. "Juvia!" he called only to be drowned out again. Soon the pair had reached the top of the stairs and stood over the railing overlooking the bottom floor. Surprisingly the top floor was empty aside from the two wizards.

"So what did you bring me up here for Ultear?" Natsu asked irritated as he turned his attention towards her.

"You are currently involved with the rain woman correct?" she asked bluntly.

Natsu's face turned slightly red at the sudden accusation being thrown at him. He turned his head away from her and scratched his cheek. "Yeah, so?"

"Are you sure that is something you want?"

Natsu's eyes squinted in irritation at her question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is putting yourself in a relationship with that woman a good choice?"

"Stop beating around the bush and get to the point." Natsu demanded.

Ultear smirked, "Juvia Lockser is a fickle woman Salamander." She made her way towards the railing and pointed towards the bar, Natsu following her to see what she was talking about. Sure enough she was pointing at Juvia & Gray who were still talking at the bar.

Ultear turned around and leaned against the railing. "You see what I mean now? She obviously still has feelings for Gray. Do you really think you can take his place in her heart?"

Ultear's words cut deep and Natsu knew that deep down in his soul he couldn't measure up to Gray in Juvia's eyes. He grabbed the railing tightening his grip, almost breaking it as he watched them. "Did you call me up here to make me feel worse?" Natsu asked not looking at the purple haired wizard.

"It's nothing that cynical." Ultear answered as Natsu looked at her angrily. However his eyes soon widened in surprise when he had seen that her face softened. "I know how it can be to be someone's second choice. I just don't want someone else to go through the same pain I went through."

"Ultear…were you and Gray-"

Ultear cut him off before he could finish, "It doesn't matter if we were. He made his choice. I want Gray to be happy, I really do but I won't lie and say I don't envy the rain woman."

A single tear dropped down from the time wizard's face as she thought about it. Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt Natsu's forehead touch hers, strangely this comforted her. "What are you doing you fool?" she said as she backed away and smirked.

"Well you were crying. And you look a lot less scary when you cry, almost cute." She smiled wide at her.

Ultear summoned her orb, "Watch your mouth Salamander, I could still destroy you without a second thought."

Natsu laughed a bit at her remark, "I don't doubt that."

"Good." Ultear made her way to the stairs, "Shall we go back down to the party?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, and Ultear?"

"What is it?"

"Thanks for the concern-"His face grew determined, "but I'm not giving up on Juvia."

Ultear smirked at him, "I knew you wouldn't but suit yourself. Don't come crying to me if she returns to Gray's arms."

"I won't." He smiled at her as the two made their way downstairs and talked some more. Both of them looked happier than they were going up. Natsu found it odd that Ultear of all people would talk to him about stuff like this, but he also found it assuring to talk to someone about his problems. Juvia however was less than pleased as she only caught wind of the two together when Natsu comforted Ultear.

…

The guild hall began to clear out as Natsu watched Ultear & Gray leave, the two smiled at one another as they waved. Natsu then went back to the bar where Juvia was sitting. Seeing she wasn't moving, Natsu turned his attention towards Mirajane.

"What happened to her? Is she ok?"

"She's fine." Mira said reassuring him with a smile. "She just had a little too much to drink, you should probably take her home and let her sleep it off."

Natsu nodded and grabbed his fallen girlfriend from the bar. Carrying her on his back as he bowed to Mira and walked out of the guild hall. But before he reached the exit Mira called to him, "Oh and Natsu!"

"Yeah Mira?"

"Be gentle with her, she's had a rough night."

Natsu looked at his friend confused, but nodded as he headed out. As the two made their way through the lightly lit Magnolia streets, Natsu couldn't help but reminisce on that day. As he pondered, Juvia began to stir. "Natsu?" she asked still a bit hung over.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"You had a bit too much to drink at the party, we're going home now."

"Oh, ok." She looked up at the stars above them. "Hey, this is like that night isn't it?"

Natsu smirked as he looked up, "Yeah, it is."

Juvia drifted back to sleep as Natsu continued to walk home.

…

Soon they had returned, but surprisingly Happy was nowhere to be seen. _He must have went home with Wendy & Carla._ Natsu thought to himself as he walked towards the bedroom. He slowly placed Juvia on the bed as he walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he turned on the light and took his shirt off.

The bright light stirred Juvia awake as she looked at Natsu, who was splashing water on his face. Somewhat sober she asked Natsu the question that was on her mind since the latter half of the party. "Natsu, what were you and Ultear talking about?"

Without a second thought Natsu answered her question. "Nothing important."

Juvia grew irritated, "Don't lie to me."

Natsu looked at her confused, "Why would I-"

"Don't play dumb I saw you two upstairs! Laughing and talking, you even hugged her." she yelled angrily.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise, of course he wasn't ashamed for comforting the saddened Ultear but he had no idea Juvia saw it. He stammered trying to find the right answer, "Well…we…I mean she was-"

"Are you going to leave me for her?"

"What?! No Juvia I-"

"Then why did you go upstairs with her?"

"Because-"

"Because what? If you want to leave me just say so and I'll-"

Natsu's eyes grew fierce, "You'll what? Run back to Gray?"

This time Juvia's eyes were the ones to open in shock at the sudden accusation. She didn't know that Natsu had seen her & Gray at the bar, but she knew that he was obviously hurt by it. She tried to explain her side, "Natsu you don't understand."

"Understand what? That you're still in love with him? Because that's what Ultear and I were talking about, the fact that you're still in love with Gray. She told me not to get too comfortable with you." He tightened his fist and looked at her. "I saw you and Gray laughing at the bar, I saw him put his hand on your lap. You left me on my own as soon as we got to the party. And it's not just that, I see how you two look at one another in the guild hall."

"That's-"

"Did you talk about how I could never compare to him in your eyes?"

"What? I-"

"That I'm only around to make him jealous?"

"Why would you-"

Natsu's face grew solid as stone as he spoke his next words, his eyes staring directly into Juvia's. "If you want to go back to Gray, then fine, leave. It's not like I mean anything to you anyway."

SMACK! The sound echoed throughout the medium sized room. Natsu held his hand on his left cheek in shock as he felt the red mark that now appeared on it. Angry he turned to Juvia but his emotions washed away when he saw the pained look in her eyes, and the tears coming down.

"Why would ever say something like that?" she tried to hold back her tears. She stepped back from him, suddenly slipping on Natsu's discarded shirt, causing her to fall backwards.

"Juvia!" Natsu yelled as he ran to catch her before she hit the ground.

THUD!

Juvia opened her eyes to find herself on Natsu's chest as his back laid against the floor. He groaned as he looked at Juvia, her face red. "You ok?" He asked smiling his trademark smile.

"Natsu." Juvia said softly as she smiled a bit. She then quickly began to pout as she remembered they were fighting. "You idiot. Why would you ever think I would leave you?" She asked looking at him irritated.

Natsu looked away ashamed, "It's just, I know you still have feelings for Gray and I know that I could never measure up to him." He stopped talking when he felt a warm hand on his face. He turned to see Juvia smiling warmly at him.

"I don't want you to be like Gray." She said softly "I want you to be Natsu, that's all I ever want. I'm with you because you're you, not because you're him."

"But what about the party? Why did you leave me to talk to him?" Natsu asked still confused.

"I had to make some things clear for myself. Things with Gray." She sat up on his lap as she told him what happened. "He told me that he and Ultear were together, but they had broken up; and it was because of me." Natsu's eyes widened as he thought of Ultear's words from earlier. _So that's what she meant._

Juvia continued her story. "He told me he loved me, that he was a fool for not noticing it before, and part of me was…happy that he told me this." She smiled as Natsu grabbed her thighs. "He was the reason I joined Fairy Tail, all I wanted was his love and affection, his attention but-"

"But what?"

Juvia looked down and smiled at Natsu, "I turned him down."

Natsu's eyes widened, "What why?"

Juvia giggled, "Because I love someone else."

"Who?" Natsu asked genuinely confused, "Gajeel?"

Juvia laughed and shook her head, "No Natsu, not Gajeel."

"Oh good because I really didn't feel like beating him u-"he stopped talking when he felt Juvia's lips press against his. He closed his eyes and let himself be absorbed into the moment she had created. Juvia once again sat up breaking the kiss as she smiled at Natsu. "I told you on Tenrou Island, no matter what happens I will be by your side until I draw my last breath."

"Are you sure? I can be a lot to handle."

She once again leaned down, placing her hand on his face, "Juvia doesn't like to repeat herself." the pair kissed again as the moon shined through the window.

_Natsu, that night at the inn I chose you, and I'm not going back. No matter what happens I will be with you forever. You made the rain stop, and I never want you to forget that._

**Some Time Ago**

It was the last week before a group of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards participated in the S-Class exam on Tenrou Island. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, & Cana all decided to go to the hot springs in Balsam to celebrate being chosen to participate. As the celebration got underway, Juvia thought it fit to finally confess her feelings to Gray. To her, and eventually everyone else's, dismay Gray turned her down in front of everyone.

As expected this had a very negative effect on Juvia. She began to consume copious amounts of alcohol that night to drown out the pain but nothing helped, she had been rejected by the man she loved and she wasn't ready to handle it. Eventually everyone left Juvia to her own devices as her behavior grew more out of control, everyone except Natsu. Once Juvia had tired herself out, he picked her up and carried her on his back towards her room.

…

Natsu walked through the lightly lit pathway as he made his way to Juvia's room. The water wizard in question was more than a little inebriated as Natsu carried her on his back, her arms draped around his neck as he held her legs.

"Why doesn't he love me?" she murmured to herself, alcohol on her breath as Natsu continued to make his way forward, an empathic look on his face as he looked at her. Once they had reached her room he placed Juvia on her bed, pulling the blanket over her. He smiled at her and got up to leave, but as he opened the door he heard a voice.

"Mmm, where am I?" Juvia looked confused as she scanned the room, her eyes eventually falling on the doorway. She was still a bit drunk so her vision was kind of blurry but she was still able to make the silhouette in the door. "Gray?"

Natsu turned around and smiled at her, "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Natsu?" She asked confused as she looked around the room, "How did I get here? Where is everyone else, where's-"

"You had a bit too much to drink and passed out, so I carried you back here. Everyone else is at the hot spring." He said cutting her off before she said Gray's name.

"Well we should go join them right?" She tried to rise from the bed but Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders, lying her back down.

"I don't think that's a good idea Juvia." Natsu said in a stern tone.

"Why not?"

"Do you remember why you drank so much in the 1st place?" Natsu asked her.

Juvia's eyes widened as she began to think of what had transpired earlier between her and Gray. How she downed almost as much alcohol as Cana, and how she had thoroughly embarrassed herself in front of her friends. "It's ok." She said with a fake smile, "I feel better now."

"I don't think you do." Natsu said as he noticed the tears rolling down Juvia's cheeks.

Juvia touched her face and was genuinely surprised to feel the water there. "Why, why am I crying? I'm fine, Gray rejected me and I-"She began to break down as she covered her face with her hands. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her body as she continued to sob. They were warm, loving and safe they were Natsu's.

He held her head to his chest kneeling in silence so she could let everything out. Juvia had never felt anything like this before, so secure in the arms of another. It was something she had longed for from Gray, but here Natsu, the clumsy, destructive, naïve Dragon Slayer was filling the role she had reserved for another.

After a few minutes Juvia had finally exhausted all of her tears. The moonlight shined on the two as Juvia looked up at Natsu. He smiled his usual toothy smile as he looked at her. "Do you feel better now?" Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his neck as he fell to the ground, Juvia pressed her lips against his as Natsu's face was overwhelmed by shock.

Juvia released him and Natsu quickly moved away his face a bright red. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being there for me." She said with a smile. _No matter what happens, no matter who it is, Natsu is always there. He's so kind and strong. When everyone left he picked me up and brought me back to me room, he even prevented from rejoining the others so I wouldn't have to see Gray_.Juvia's face began to turn red as she thought of the Dragon Slayer. _He really cares. This must be some sort of dream, yeah that's it I'm sleeping right now._

"Juvia are you ok?" Natsu asked snapping Juvia out of her thought process.

She suddenly looked up at him, her face beet red as she nodded. "Yes I'm fine."

"Well you should probably get some rest. We have to get more training in tomorrow." Natsu said as he stood up.

"You're right." Juvia replied smiling as she moved the blanket back over her body.

Natsu began to open the door to leave but Juvia called to him. "Umm, Natsu."

"Yeah."

"Can you…stay with me tonight? Just to make sure I don't do anything else crazy."

"Sure." His smile was warm as he spoke allowing Juvia to smile as she went to sleep.

…

The next day Juvia awoke to the rising sun. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms above her. "That was a weird dream last night. I wonder why Natsu-"her eyes widened as she looked to her left and saw Natsu sleeping in a chair.

Natsu?! She thought to herself as her face grew red. So last night wasn't a dream he was really here and we really…she felt her lips as her face grew even redder. "AHHH!" she screamed but quickly covered her mouth as she saw Natsu stirring.

"Mmm. Stop hoggin all the fish, happyyy." He groaned as he slept peacefully. Juvia couldn't help but smile at him.

_He's so adorable when he's sleeping. It would be a shame to wake him_. Juvia thought as she watched the Dragon Slayer sleep. An hour later Natsu awoke to see Juvia looking at him with a smile. "Ah!" he yelled as he fell out of the chair.

"Natsu are you ok?" Juvia asked him concerned.

Natsu looked up at Juvia in the morning glow, her blue curls glistening in the sun as small beads of sweat rolled down the cleavage in her robe, causing the Dragon Slayers face to turn red. He quickly sat up and answered her. "Yeah I'm fine, you just startled me."

"I'm sorry about that." She replied nervously.

"It's alright ha-ha. I should be the one apologizing for staying in here too long."

"No, don't be. I…appreciated it." She said as she inched her face closer to his, noticing what was going both of their faces grew red and they turned away from one another. After a few moments of silence Juvia spoke up as she looked at the sun. "Do you-"she began to fidget, "Want to get breakfast? Just the two of us?"

Natsu turned to her and smiled, "Sure."

Juvia's smiled grew wide as her heart leapt, but she didn't know why she was so happy. "I'll go get ready." She said as she pushed Natsu out of her room and onto the path outside.

A few minutes later Juvia emerged from her room wearing her trademark coat and hat as she stood next to Natsu. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Natsu replied smiling as they walked down the path to the dining hall of the hot spring. As they walked Juvia began to walk closer and closer to Natsu, eventually her arm and his were touching causing Natsu to blush.

"Uh, Juvia you're kind of close." He said nervously.

Juvia immediately realized what she was doing and looked ashamed, old habits die hard. "I'm so sorry." She said repeatedly as she bowed. However Natsu's next words made her heart jump again.

"It's ok, I kind of…like it." He smiled wide.

Juvia blushed as she moved closer to him again. The two walked down the path once more, smiling t one another as they made their way to breakfast…and a new beginning.

...

* * *

**Finished, chapter may be a bit long though lol. Had to do a couple rewrites to try and keep in character but i think it benefited the story. As always let me know what you guys think :).**


End file.
